


i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)

This time, Natasha has to leave for a mission with the New Avengers, and Maria and Pepper don’t get to come along. She forces herself to focus on the task at hand, and her team, but her mind is still on Maria and Pepper. She knows it’s probably them who are worried about her, and that she needs to focus, but she can’t help thinking about them.

It’s sentimental, but she carries a locket now with a picture of the both of them in it. She doesn’t wear it as a necklace, but it’s stitched into a tiny pocket on the inside of her tacsuit, right next to her heart. Maria and Pepper don’t know she does this, and Natasha has a feeling that if they did, she would never hear the end of how sappy she was. So she keeps it to herself, taking comfort in it when she’s alone on missions like these. 

It seems like ages until she’s able to get back, and when she arrives home, they’re so happy to see her again that they immediately go to bed together, Natasha’s tacsuit falling haphazardly on the floor. She forgets about it in the heat of the moment, and they lay there for a while, basking in each other’s warmth. Eventually, Pepper gets up to get a glass of water. 

When she returns, she sets the water on the table, and then bends down, frowning at something. 

“Pepper, is everything okay?” Natasha reluctantly lifts her head up from where it rests on Maria’s chest, and to Natasha’s bewilderment, Pepper giggles. When she turns her head to look at them, Natasha can see her  _ blushing.  _

“I didn’t know you kept a locket in your tacsuit,” Pepper says, and Natasha cringes, hiding her face in Maria’s neck.  _ This is why you put your tacsuit in the laundry hamper, Romanoff.  _

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Natasha says, her voice muffled against Maria’s skin. She feels Maria laugh too, and Maria’s hand comes up to stroke Natasha’s hair.

“It has a picture of us in it, Maria,” Pepper climbs back into bed, the locket in hand, and Maria looks at the locket. Natasha looks up briefly to see her face, and Maria looks like she’s melted. Natasha’s still mortified, though.

“I like to have it when I’m on solo missions,” Natasha mumbles, not looking at either of them. Maria intercepts her with a kiss, and Pepper follows suit. 

“It’s cute,” Maria murmurs, her expression soft as she looks at Natasha. Now it’s Natasha who’s blushing.

“The Black Widow is  _ not  _ cute.” 

“If you say so, Nat.”

 


End file.
